


Ardyn Ghilain x Haurchefant Greystone Drabbles

by dontknowcats



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontknowcats/pseuds/dontknowcats
Summary: post-hvw, character death warning
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> post-hvw, character death warning

The chill of the Coertheas highlands pierced through the Miqu’ote’s coat as she attempted to pull it closer to her body, hands tugging at the fabric of the pockets.

It had been weeks since she had last made her way outside of Foundation. Thanks to the weather in Ishgard the world was coated in a bleak gray. Since her adventure into the Vault, it seemed even darker.

As Ardyn crested the hill, she felt tears prick at her eyes.

Before her was Ishgard in the distance, seemingly too small to hold the amount of people and politics inside of her. It had always been a breathtaking view.

She could feel a lump form in her throat, almost effectively blocking her airway as she stepped closer to the gravestone that now sat on the cliffside, settled beneath snow.

Her footsteps echoed in her ears as her vision blurred. She reached a single hand out to brush the snow off the top of the stone, as well as the shield beside it.

As her bare fingers traced over the large hole inside the shield, Ardyn’s tears began to fall.

“You fool,” she whispered, lowering herself to kneel in front of the grave of her beloved.

The sight of Haurchefant falling to the ground had haunted her for the past month

Her forehead rested against the cold stone as she urged the memory of his death away from the forefront of her mind. Her eyes shut tight as she tried to keep her tears from falling more than they already had and focused on happier times.

Their first meeting had been riddled with problems, ranging from the missing  _ Enterprise  _ all the way to her first encounter with Ishgardian heretics and the Dragonsong War. But it wasn’t enough to keep him from taking interest in her.

Not the Warrior of Light, but her.

He had made the time to learn about her outside of her work with the Scions (though there wasn’t much to learn) and talk to her whenever he could.

She had found it confusing and annoying at first, until he offered to show her the view of Ishgard.

_ “It’s… beautiful,” she whispered. _

_ “Really?” He replied with a grin. “I can think of something far more enchanting.” _

_ Her cheeks were stinging from the cold, and she couldn’t help but sniffle every few seconds due to her runny nose. And yet she knew he was talking about her. _

_ Her cheeks burned against the snowflakes that landed on them and she looked back towards Camp Dragonhead. _

_ “We should go see how Alphinaud and Cid are doing,” she said softly. _

_ She heard him chuckle and her ears dipped low in embarrassment. _

A hand rested upon her shoulder.

“Misstress Ghilain.”

She lifted her head, surprised to see how dark the sky had grown, and squinted at the figure behind her.

“Francle,” she said. His lips were turned downward and she could see the pity in his eyes. She’d seen it line Alphinaud’s face even after she had returned from fighting the Holy See. “You know to call me Ardyn.”

“Apologies,” he replied. He offered his free hand to her.

She began to reach for it, hesitantly glancing back at the stone before her.

Finally her hand grasped Francle’s tight.

“It never gets easier,” he said as he helped her stand up straight.

“Shame.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place at the beginning of heavensward

She warily took in the sight of the large bed before her.

It was her first night in Ishgard, and while she trusted House Fortemps, the sight of an actual bed made her uneasy.

The miqu'ote had grown up sleeping on futons and bedrolls, and that had yet to change during her time with the Scions.

_...The Scions… _

The thought of her friends was enough to bring her hands to her chest, hoping to lessen the tightness around her heart.

"Ardyn?"

Her ears and tails shot up at the sound of her own name. She turned on her heel, ready to face--

"Haurchefant," she sighed.

"I am sorry to have startled you," the knight said with a soft laugh. "Does that mean you cannot hear when someone sneaks behind you? I thought your ears were far keener."

Ardyn shook her head. "Not when I'm lost in thought."

His gaze softened as he closed the distance between them. His hand reached out for her shoulder, but he hesitated.

"I understand," he murmured before deciding to finally touch her. "And I am sorry for everything that happened in Ul'dah."

"I know," she replied. His touch was warm and firm through her nightshirt, a welcome sensation after her trek to Ishgard. "I do appreciate the effort you went to in helping us find a place to stay, and your father for having us."

He grinned at the topic shift, lowering his hand back to his side. "Of course. And Father was eager to house the Warrior of Light, after all. Your exploits and adventures proceed you."

Ardyn couldn't help the slight smile that graced her lips. "Nevertheless, thank you. Though I do feel bad for taking your room…"

"I insist. It's far nicer than any of the guestrooms."

_ That's not reassuring at all. _

She looked away, unsure of what else to talk about. Haurchefant must have noticed and sighed.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ardyn," he said.

She nodded in response.

The two stood there for a moment in silence before the elezen leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Ardyn wasn't sure whose face was redder when he pulled away. She watched him stammer for words before finally leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

She stood frozen for a second more before finally turning back to the large bed before her.

Slowly she walked across the floor and climbed onto the mattress, feeling the soft silk of the comforter beneath her fingers. It was so unusual to her that she was unsure how people could sleep beneath something that felt so thick.

She felt herself sink into the feathery softness of the pillow when she laid her head upon it.

And suddenly it hit her.

_ Haurchefant… _

His smell was filling her nostrils and she realized it was coming from the bedding. Her cheeks burned as she maneuvered herself beneath the comforter and pulled it over her head.

The smell was more intense beneath the covers and, paired with the weight of the silks above her, gave her the illusion of Haurchefant laying next to her and holding her close.

She awoke the next morning covered in sweat, though she couldn’t tell if it was from the heat of the silks or her embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short nsfw, prompt: a naughty kiss

Ardyn’s breath caught in her throat as she felt her belt loosen.

“H-Haurchefant!” She stammered, her cheeks burning as she peeked behind him, afraid someone may see.

“Shhh. No one will see us,” he whispered against her neck.

She had already been thrown off when he picked her up and placed her against the wall, but her brain rushed into overdrive as she felt the laces of her pants being undone.

Her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt as he pulled her shirt out of the trappings of her pants, making room for his hand. Her skin burned against his cool fingertips.

Suddenly teeth brushed against her neck and she couldn’t help but whimper as he bit into her flesh. She breathed his name once more before his lips covered hers.

His tongue slid into her mouth and she eagerly greeted it with her own. His palm pressed flat against her pelvis, his fingers finally finding their goal.

“F-Fuck!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick vacation drabble for Haurchefant Day!!!!

The warm, muggy air of the Shroud was a welcomed sensation after finally leaving the Coerthas Highlands.

“Is this Gridania?” Haurchefant asked, eager to see the place his Warrior of Light had come to love.

“No, not yet. This is the North Shroud, which means we’ll be walking for a few more hours,” Ardyn said. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t fret,” he replied with a warm smile as he shifted the weight of his pack on his shoulders. “It makes me feel better. This place can hardly hold a candle to your stories of the city-state.”

She could feel herself relax. The cold air always made her tense up, ready for any attack. But with Haurchefant by her side in the Shroud she felt safer than she ever had.

The two walked through the rocky landscape of Alder Springs, discussing their plans. Every few minutes he would comment on the humidity and his surprise at her lack of sweat. “I’m used to it,” she would reply as his hair began to stick to his forehead.

Soon they reached Fallgourd Float and immediately Haurchefant requested they stop.

“Really? We only have a bit longer,” she said with a tilt of her head.

“I’d rather change out of this heavy armor before we venture further.” He raised his hand to the back of his neck in embarrassment before realizing his sweat would just cover his gloves. “Please?”

“I suppose you would fare better in some lighter clothing,” she said with a nod. “And I can always protect you.”

The two smiled at each other before splitting off, Haurchefant going to see if the tavern had a back room to change in and Ardyn walking towards the Aetheryte.

The two had chosen to forego the magical transport system in favor of spending time together, and she couldn’t have chosen a better person to travel with. Haurchefant had begun as a thorn in her side, his flirtatious words falling on deaf ears. But as she spent more time with him, she found that he seemed to truly care for her. And soon she began to care for him.

As her mind wandered through memories, she failed to hear him returning to her side.

“Are you sure you don’t want to spend the gil?” He asked, only to chuckle when she jumped.

“I-I’m sure!” Ardyn stammered. “I’d rather spend time with you.”

She looked him over.

“You look far more relaxed and ready for a vacation now.”

“I feel like it!” He said as his hands ran down the front of his shirt. “I don’t know how the warriors here can wear full armor and not melt.”

Moments passed of her taking in his new look before finally holding her hand out.

“Shall we continue?”

He smiled as he took her small hand in his.

“Let’s.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on some cute twitter art i saw

It had been days since Ardyn has last seen Haurchefant and she had found it disappointingly quiet. Ishgard may have been the target of a dragon attack, but the seriousness everyone else at House Fortemps exuded wasn't something she enjoyed.

Hence her hike to Camp Dragonhead.

The wind seemed to blow right through the coat she had borrowed to keep warm, chilling her to the bone. Her cheeks stung from the cold air and she couldn't feel her nose.

But the thought of seeing Haurchefant kept her going, despite her confusion as to why.

Finally she found herself at the door to his office. Her hand pressed flat on the door to push it open, but slowly curled into a fist before knocking against the solid wood. She knew she could enter of her own volition, but for some reason it felt wrong. Moments passed before she knocked again, still waiting for a response.

After a few more tries and still no answer, she pushed the door open slowly.

There, across the room and slumped in his chair, was the Elezen she had been seeking. His eyes were shut and his lips parted.

He was sleeping.

Ardyn had heard his days had been long leading up to the anticipated attack, so she wasn't surprised.

She stepped inside quietly before shutting the door behind her. The room was quiet and warm compared to the snowy base outside. Fire popped in the fireplace off to the side and she felt relaxed for the first time in a while.

Slowly she stepped towards the sleeping knight, hoping not to wake him from his desperately-needed slumber. A strange sensation began tugging at her chest as she gained a closer look at Haurchefant's peaceful face. Normally his eyes were wide with excitement and his cheeks rounded with his wide smile….

Now he looked like a man run ragged with battle, taking a long-needed rest.

Her fingers brushed against his forehead as she pushed hair from his eyes, taking in the image of his long eyelashes moving from pressure of his blue-green locks. Her fingers slowly grazed down to his cheek where they momentarily rested before she pulled her hand to her chest.

Peace.

He deserved a reward for gaining such a valuable feeling and she leaned forward. Her lips brushed gently against his bare cheek for only a moment, similar to how he had kissed her forehead weeks ago.

Her eyes had shut in preparation for the kiss, and slowly slid open as she realized exactly what she had done. She stood up quickly and looked around, afraid she had been seen. Ardyn expected her feelings were returned but if someone was to see and they weren’t, what would happen to Haurchefant?

She turned quickly, pulling her coat tight to her chest as she snuck back outside.

Behind her, the knight’s cheeks began to burn red as his eyes opened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-5.0, contains SHB spoilers!

_“A smile better suits a hero.”_

The memory of his final words rested firmly in her mind, always waiting for the optimal time to push itself front and center when she needed it. It had made itself known during her time with Ardbert after the Battle of Lakeland, after her battle with the light inside of her, and her final battle with Emet Selch.

And now it was loud in her ear as she approached the imposing castle-like structure she had heard rumors of.

Ardyn pulled her cloak tighter around her, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Supposedly many of the First’s Elves could be found in the cold lands she now found herself in, though many residents dismissed it as gossip. But she wanted to know.

Fourteen shards. Fourteen versions of yourself.

She had never had enough free time before her fight against Hades to really explore the meaning of those words. Y’shtola had been the first to bring it up.

_“Strange we haven’t seen other versions of ourselves around, eh?”_

_Ardyn had tilted her head curiously before taking a sip of the ale she had ordered earlier. The Wandering Stairs was never a place she and Y’shtola had frequented, but celebration had been in order after her fight against Elidibus._

_“You know, the fourteen shards and how they’re all from one crystal. People’s personalities split in twain?”_

_“Maybe you just don’t know yourself as well as you think,” Ardyn said with a small smile before taking another sip._

But she had been right -- there was bound to be some semblance of him. Haurchefant was from the Source after all, maybe he was just one of fourteen.

The door loomed above her, feeling almost like a threat. She could feel her hand tremble from the adrenaline that began to run through her. Inhaling a deep breath, she calmed herself and began to count to ten.

One. Two. Three. Four--

_What if he’s not here?_

Five. Six.

_Then that’s that._

Seven. Eight. Nine.

_Please, gods. Let him be here._

Ten.

Her knocking barely cut through the blizzard, and she could only hope that someone inside had heard. The cold began cutting through her cloak as she stood at the door, waiting patiently for an answer.

When she began to question the validity of the rumours she had heard, the door suddenly shook. Someone must have been unlocking it, because it went still for a moment more before opening. There in the doorway was a tall Elf, looking down quizzically at his visitor.

“Can I help you?” He asked before being hit by the cold wind. “Come inside first. You must be freezing!”

Ardyn nodded and followed the man in, grateful for the door to shut behind her. “Thank you. I was wondering…” She paused as she looked over the Elf.

His hair was almost the right color, but everything else about him was wrong. His eyes weren’t soft enough. She couldn’t help but exhale sharply at the thought.

“I was curious, sir, if you knew of an Elf with hair almost the same color as mine… A sharp chin, blue eyes….” She trailed off as he began to nod.

“Oh yes,” he said with a warm smile. “That sounds like Lord Harbin. Do you know him?”

Her stomach flew into her throat and she didn’t know how to answer. Was it really him? Would he remember her? She nodded meekly and watched him walk away to alert his master. Her fingers dug into the fabric of her cloak as her mind began to race.

She should have told someone where she was going. What if she wound up staying? Not just in the castle, but on The First? Suddenly everything felt very far away and very quiet.

Except for the man who had just entered the hall before her.

Soft blue hair brushed against his shoulders as he walked towards her with a curious look on his face.

“Haurchefant,” she breathed.

Ardyn knew it had been years since they had seen each other, but that wasn’t enough to explain the absolute puzzled expression painting his features.

His blue eyes looked her up and down as he closed most of the distance between them.

“I’m afraid I don’t know you. If I do, I’m pained to say I don’t remember you,” he admitted before hanging his head. “But Jone here says you know me?”

“I…. Haurchefant, it’s me,” she said with a weak smile, her ears dropping in disappointment. She should have known this would happen--- she had come from The Source with her own memories. Why would he? It wasn’t even him. “Ardyn. Warrior of Light.”

“Warrior of Light…. Ah, do you mean the Warrior of Darkness?” His eyes lit up. “It’s an honor to meet you! Though I’m afraid I don’t know who Haurchefant is….”

She looked down in an attempt to blink back her tears, hoping he wouldn’t see them. Her blood was cold in her veins and she wanted to go. Where to she did not know, but she just wanted to leave. The first man she had ever loved was before her, back from the dead. And he didn’t know her.

“My wife and daughter would love to meet you! Especially Elsie, she wants to be an adventurer like you,” he said, his smile obvious in his voice.

“No.” She looked up suddenly, fingernails digging through the fabric of her cloak and into her palms.

She smiled.

“I’m afraid I’m not the Warrior of Darkness. I believe I’ve made a mistake. Pardon me for intruding.”

She curtsied as she had learned in Ishgard before turning to the door and running. The wood was heavy against her shoulder as she pushed it open, and she didn’t bother to close it behind her as the cold snow and wind stung her cheeks.

Tears began to flow as she rushed away from the castle, the lights of its grand halls fainting behind her. When the darkness was all she could see, she dropped to her knees. Her body felt as tired as it had after the Battle of Lakeland, and her mind and heart even worse. She could feel a scream flee her lips, but she could only hear the blood rushing in her ears.

At least she had smiled for him one last time.


End file.
